


There You’ll Find Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Bottom Sam Winchester, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Top!Dean and Sam doing it in a bathtub. They obviously don't fit, and Sam's legs and poking out over the edge, but his head lolls off the side while Dean teases him, angling just the right way with slow thrusts and asking, "Right there, Sammy?" even though he can damn well tell he's hitting the spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There You’ll Find Me

Dean wasn’t sure how he and Sam had ended up in the bathtub. One moment they were in the bedroom kissing, the next they were both in the bathtub, naked as the day they were born. Strange, unusual string of events perhaps; He could dwell on the how and why, but he would rather not right now. 

Sam's arms are around Dean, holding him close, his breathing coming in short puffs against his lips as they kissed. Dean keeps rocking inside Sam, punching out soft moans and whimpering whines from Sam's sweet lips. His eyes seem to sparkle in the light of the bathroom, his jaw clenching as pleasure moans rumble from his strong chest. Dean's own sounds mirror Sam, groaning loud and long every time he sinks into Sam’s tight heat, inner muscles fluttering around his throbbing shaft. 

Sam was beneath Dean, panting and moaning as Dean drove into him with deep, slow thrusts. His long legs were sprawled over the side of the tub and his head was lolling from side to side. His eyes were rolled up in his head and his mouth was open, lips forming a perfect ‘o’. Dean watched his brother’s eyes widen with arousal, he keeps pushing inside the heat; he smirked at the sight, loving the look on Sam’s face, then leaned forward and kissed Sam's forehead as he angled his hips, hitting Sam's sweet spot perfectly. 

Sam moaned and arched his back, his spine bowing at an awkward angle. His neck was exposed, begging to be marked, and Dean growled softly as he leaned down and scraped his teeth along Sam's throat. Dean nipped, picking up the pace; Sam choked on a broken moan, he pawed at his brother's back and Dean snapped his hips forward faster, driving deep. 

“Yes!” Sam cried out. “Harder, Dean. Fuck me harder.” 

Dean complied, grunting and panting as he rode Sam harder, faster. Sam whined helplessly, he was unraveling under his big brother, whimpering and desperate as his palms latch on and hold tight to Dean’s body. Dean groaned, shaking with pleasure; Sam is tight and warm around his cock as the fucking was mercilessly fast. Dean thrust in and out of Sam while Sam clung to him tightly, his fingernails leaving bruises on Dean’s hips. 

Dean came first with Sam right behind him. They moved together thought the aftershocks and kissed as their racing hearts began to slow. Once they had calmed, Dean collapsed forward and rested his head on Sam's shoulder. Sam closed his eyes and held his brother, signing contently when Dean pressed a kiss to his neck. 

A little while later, Dean and Sam lay in bed with their arms wrapped around each other. They had showered, changed and returned to the bedroom. Sam was now sound asleep, dreaming peacefully, with his head on Dean's chest. Dean was still awake, keeping a watchful eye on his brother. He placed a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead and Sam snuggled closer, burying his face in the hollow of Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean smiled and closed his eyes, allowing the gentle tug of sleep to pull him under. He surrendered to it easily, knowing that his Sammy was beside him. His brother was safe and protected, and that was all that mattered. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/40372.html?thread=9689012#t9689012)


End file.
